This invention relates generally to the field of telephone subscriber circuit protection, and more particularly to an improved protector module suitable for use in conjunction with telephone protector blocks having exposed quick clip terminals which are employed for protector module engagement.
In recent years, there has been a great increase in the use of quick clip terminals to form interconnections on telephone connector and protector blocks in lieu of older type of interconnections, typically, wire wrap pins. Using quick clips, connections are made with an installation tool which forces the ends of conductors into the quick clips, which simultaneously display insulation from the conductors to provide electrical conductivity.
Conventional subscriber circuit modules normally are interconnected on areas on the block provided for that purpose, and are equipped with pins for engaging corresponding recesses or sockets for receiving corresponding pins. The provision of such module-engaging area significantly diminishes the effective subscriber pair density available on the block. Quick clip type blocks, in order to increase the available subscriber per density thereof, normally do not provide these areas, and where protection of the respective circuits is desired, the individual protector modules must be configured to directly engage the exposed ends of the quick clip terminal.